It is known to provide an egg carton that can accommodate other ingredients by providing a separate space within the carton to accommodate the other ingredients. However, these cartons do not prevent the contents of the other ingredients from mixing with the eggs. They are also very small not accommodating larger or longer ingredients such as bacon rashers. In addition they do not provide for sufficient air flow around the eggs and/or other ingredients to prevent moisture condensation. Thus there is currently no practical and commercially feasible carton that can provide the consumer with a carton containing eggs and other ingredients that has sufficient longevity or size to make it commercially feasible.
In addition, there is currently no known egg carton that provides sufficient space for other ingredients carton to make a whole dish or meal. Thus there is a need for a carton that can accommodate eggs and other ingredients that ensure that condensation is minimised if not eliminated and where there are sufficient ingredients to make a satisfactory meal.